Good Things for Those Who Wait
by linsadair
Summary: Alice doesn't get it and Jasper can't tell her. For the Remember When This Was Fun contest. Jasper POV


For the Remember When This Was Fun Contest  
Prompt: 32  
Word Count: 5,068

I don't own _Twilight, _but I do have a thing for Gentlesper. Thanks to MarchHare5 for being my beta fish. And thanks to Luvrofink for holding my hand, talking me down off the ledge, and pretty much MAKING me write. Love you, girls.

Some people, if they don't know, you can't tell 'em. She didn't get it, and I didn't know how else to show her.

"Alice, come out so I can talk to you."

The woman I wanted more than anything in the entire cosmos had locked herself in the bathroom and was crying her eyes out. I leaned against the frame and pressed my forehead to the cold door. I'd stand there all night if I had to, just so she wasn't alone.

I knocked softly. No answer.

I didn't care that I was getting funny looks for standing in front of the ladies' room. I didn't care that dudes were chuckling from the corner and girls were whispering to each other as they walked by me.

"Go away, Jasper! There's nothing to talk about. He wants _her_," came her muffled reply from the other side of the door.

I sighed heavily. _I want you._ "Darlin', it had nothin' to do with you." That was the wrong thing to say.

The blue metal door was wrenched open, and I would have fallen on top of her petite form had I not been holding either side of the door jam. She was furious, her eyes already puffy from crying. Her black bob was in a mohawk today.

Arms akimbo, she didn't even notice I'd just swayed at the absence of the door. "Oh, yeah? Thanks, that's very comforting!"

Knowing full well I was watching every move, Alice Brandon squeezed by me without so much as a glance in my direction before stomping down the hall back to her dorm room. My hands slid down the frame slowly before I pushed off and stuffed my hands in my pockets. I turned my head to look at a few people in the common room. All were suspiciously chatting too loudly or doing homework too diligently instead of watching the freshman drama.

Just as I did now, I'd follow her to the end of my days. My worn Doc Martens knew the path well. Down the hallway, her room was marked by the number "124" and decorated with a dry erase board. I swung my backpack off my shoulder and sat down beside her door. There was no point in knocking; she'd let me in when she was ready. Besides, I had a paper to finish.

"Hey."

She was in her pajamas. I knew this because of the fuzzy pink flip flops she'd just toed me with. The stupid things were so pointless but they showed her polished toenails, so I couldn't curse them. I never knew what color they were going to be. It was like Christmas. They were bright blue today.

I pulled the earbud from the ear closest to her and looked up at her. "Hey."

Adorned in Hello Kitty pants, bright green hoodie, white tank top and slippers, she looked down at me, her eyes still puffy. She must've been crying the entire hour she'd holed herself away.

"I'm hungry and it's dark. Walk me to the diner?" Alice asked.

As if I would ever deny her anything. "Sure. I could go for a burger and fries myself."

We walked in companionable silence before I held the door open for her at the diner. My mama had raised me to be a gentleman, after all.

"I'm sorry," she said as soon as Dottie left with our orders.

I leaned back and turned sideways across from her, stretching out my legs on the seat. "What for, doll?"

"Don't pull your Southern charm out on me, Major. You know very well what for."

I shivered at her use of the name she'd given me early on. She had no idea what it did to me when she called me Major. I may be the son of a preacher man, but I was still a man of flesh and blood.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hear what's on your mind." I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Why do you always follow me?"

She changed the subject instead of answering me.

_You want to play that game? Ok, honey. I'll play._

"As I recall, you followed me first."

She laughed at that, and it was music to my ears.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do ya?" I grinned and blew my straw wrapper at her.

"That doesn't even count!" she said, still trying to cover her mouth, full of laughter.

"It doesn't?"

"No, I was eleven, and you were the new pastor's son." She sobered quickly. "And I wanted to look at your scars."

My scars were something of a fascination to people. I was used to it. It came with the territory of being mauled nearly to death by a dog as a toddler. The side of my mouth turned up at the memory of meeting Alice that first time. People were everywhere. They'd come bearing potluck dishes and picnic blankets to greet the new shepherd to their flock. It was hot, and I'd just found a perfect shade tree.

"Do they hurt?" the little raven haired wisp of a girl asked me just after I'd found a seat.

I pushed my sandy blond hair out of my eyes, surprised at her sudden appearance. I could normally sense when someone was sneaking up on me. "What?"

Perched on fingertips, knees, and toes, she bent over my arm. I could almost feel her eyes tracing my imperfections. "Daddy told me not stare, so I decided to come ask you instead. What's your name?"

"I'm Jasper, and, no, they don't hurt," I said around a mouthful of the best potato salad I'd ever tasted. "Not anymore. What's your name?"

Her head snapped up. "You're from the South? That's so cool. How old are you? You read? What's that book about?"

"Fifteen. I like reading about history. This book is about the Confederate Army."

"Army stuff? I'll just call you Major, then. I'll be twelve next week. How do you feel about déjà vu?"

My fork paused halfway to my mouth as I looked at her. It was an odd question, so I helped myself to another bite of baked beans to mull it over. She was a random girl who looked slightly older than her years in spite of her stature. I thought about my answer carefully. No point in rocking the boat as soon as I got in it.

"I know some people in the church frown upon it and think it's demonic, but I experience it occasionally so I don't agree with them. I feel like it's the Lord's way of showin' me I'm on the right path."

Her eyes grew as I spoke, but I could feel the excitement rolling off her.

With a squeak, she clapped. "Me, too! I'm so glad you said that 'cause Daddy says I should be careful about who I talk to about my visions because they won't all understand. We're going to be best friends, but, oh, I should leave you be. I'm probably being annoying. Mama says I talk a lot, and sometimes people don't like that."

I held up my hand before she ran away. "You're not annoying me at all, darlin'. I think you're very interesting."

She blushed bright red to the roots of her hair and continued talking a mile a minute about anything and everything. I did my best to answer all her questions whether she gave me room to do so or not.

Somewhere in there between her first question and her running away, only to come back and give me her name, part of me cemented itself to her. I knew I'd always be looking out for her.

"Jasper? Where'd you go?" Alice brought me back to the present.

I cleared my head with a shake. "Sorry, doll. I was just thinking about when we met."

"When I asked you about déjà vu? Oh, it was so strong that day." She smiled at me over her strawberry shake. "And you were so nice to me. Gosh, I was so annoying back then."

"No, you weren't. You were young," I assured her. "And I didn't mind the attention," I added with a wink.

"You didn't answer my question," Alice said suddenly.

_Play dumb._ "Which one?"

"Why do you always follow me? It's not like I'm nice to you when I'm angry. I'm sorry."

_Because I'm in love with you. _"'Cause I know what it's like to hurt, and I don't take offense at your wrath."

"You? Hurt? Jasper Whitlock, the history buff and soccer stud? You're invincible. I can't imagine anyone hurting you."

_If only you knew, darlin'._

Our food came then, and I didn't care to think much past the burger, bacon, and cheese that were calling my name. A great big sigh came out of the little pink mouth that was across from me, and my attention was pulled back to the girl with the cutest pout. Her sadness hung over us like a black cloud, and it made me wish she'd look up at me so I could make her happy forever.

"It had nothin' to do with you, miss. He wanted a quick romp, and she was offerin'. Don't waste your tears on a boy not worth your time."

She looked at me then. "You sound like my Daddy."

I shrugged and grinned at her before taking another bite of my double bacon cheeseburger. Dottie came back to check on us shortly after.

"Everything okay here?"

Alice was in the middle of her happy food dance, appetite suddenly returned and undeserving college frat boy obviously forgotten.

"Yes, ma'am. It's divine, as always," I answered for us both. Alice nodded her approval and stuffed a couple more cheese fries in her mouth.

Dottie turned to me. "Young man, if I weren't old enough to be your mother and so darn fond of your sweet girlfriend here, I'd seriously consider taking you home with me and making you talk to me in that charming voice of yours while I baked you cookies."

Thank the good Lord in heaven that my mouth was empty because I could feel it swinging open in the breeze, but I couldn't for the life of me do anything about it. Alice erupted into belly laughter, the kind that becomes sputtering and wheezing if you're not careful.

"Dottie," Alice started before giggling a few seconds more. She composed herself slightly before beginning again. "We're not dating, but that's by far the best pickup line I've ever heard."

Dottie looked between us with her eyebrow raised. "You're not? Well, you should be." And with that, she took herself to the kitchen once more.

Unsure if I were more embarrassed by the blatant advance or the incorrect, albeit ideal, assumption, I decided the best evasive maneuver was to dive back into my burger. Alice seemed just as fixated on her cheese fries.

"She has a good point," Alice said quietly after finishing her shake, our plates empty between us and our bellies stuffed and content.

_Be cool, Jasper._

Yeah, right. My heart was suddenly thundering in my ears. Is it hot in here?

"I mean, about how we should be dating each other," she went on, twirling her straw and looking at the remnants of her shake.

I swallowed hard. This wasn't how I'd planned on having this conversation.

Ironically, it was Dottie that came to my rescue.

"Here's your bill. Dessert's on me. There's a slice of pecan pie and a slice of cherry pie for each of you." She winked at Alice. "Make sure you eat it all. You need to put some meat on those bones."

Alice grinned. "I won't turn down pie, Miss Dottie."

"Good girl." She patted Alice's head before leaving.

Pulling my wallet from my cargo pocket, I got up to pay and thanked Dottie for the pie.

"Ready?" I asked, grabbing my bag when I returned.

Alice nodded and scooted out of the booth. I held the door open for her, savoring her warmth as she passed by me.

"You kids have a good night," Dottie called before I ducked out.

She was quiet on the walk home. I knew her well enough to know she was thinking. When she was younger, thinking meant a barrage of questions was coming. I nudged her shoulder with mine playfully.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Gosh, I feel like I'm eleven again." The strings to her hood were wrapped tightly around either index finger.

Here it comes.

"This is a silly question, but do you think you could ever like me like that? Like what Dottie meant?"

There it was. Just like that. My opening, my way in. My perfect opportunity to declare myself. Except...

"Darlin', weren't you just crying over another guy an hour ago?"

I didn't need to see her face to see that it was burning red with shame.

"Of course it was a silly question and of course you're not going to answer it." Her voice was laced with hurt and anger.

I stopped walking. She turned to me, haloed by the streetlight. "It's a valid question, Alice."

Her fuzzy pink flip flops kicked at a pebble on the ground, and her pretty blue eyes were still hidden from me.

She looked up at me then. Tears were streaming down her face. I wanted nothing more than to crush her to me and kiss all her tears away for the rest of my days. The gentleman in me took over. Pie containers in one hand, I took her hand in my other.

"Come on. Let's go inside and find somewhere quiet. This is better talked about somewhere warm, not out here in the dark."

But the universe had other plans.

As soon as we walked into the dorm, Alice's roommate ran up to us.

"Oh, my gosh, where have you been? I just heard we're getting a pop quiz bright and early tomorrow. We have to go study!"

I smirked at the circumstances. Alice's eyes were completely torn, looking from the blond girl to me and back again.

"Go with Rose and get your studying done. I have some reading to catch up on anyway."

Panic crept into her eyes. "But—"

I didn't let her finish. Instead, I reached over and tipped her chin up to me before pressing my lips to the corner of her mouth.

"Whoa. I'm outta here. Come find me when you're, um, done here," I heard Rose say as she fled back down the hall. I didn't care who was watching. I didn't care that we were standing in the middle of a busy common room.

Alice sighed against my cheek just before I released her.

"Let's take this slow for now. I don't want you to get bored of me like you do of the others."

Alice's eyes cleared of their haze, and she shook her head adamantly. I winked at her before she could protest. "We'll talk later. Go get your homework done. I'll see you tomorrow."

She still hadn't found her voice yet, but her eyes were still the size of dinner plates. My Daddy would cuff me upside the head if he could see the smugness that was surely written all over my face. I couldn't find it in me to repent for that sin right now. I'd done that to her. I leaned in so no one else could hear me. "Not bad for a first kiss."

I pressed her pie into her hands and walked out the door before I lost my resolve to actually take things slowly.

Two weeks later, I was sitting on my favorite bench going over my schedule and reading another homework assignment. Alice and I hadn't seen much of each other. I'd been tutoring nonstop while trying to keep up with my own homework.

All my hard work was about to pay off. I could almost feel my Master's diploma in my hands. I thanked my Mama every single day for pushing me hard to do well in my studies since I was able to graduate high school and start college two years ahead of my peers. I made the most I possibly could of my soccer scholarship and worked hard for double majors in English and American history. Summer school, too much time away from my family, a heavy workload and a steady stream of kids needing a tutor for stuff that came easily to me had earned me some extra pocket change and a fast track to my second degree.

My social life was quiet. I had a couple solid friends, but that was all I needed. I'd never had time for a girlfriend. Heck, the kiss I gave Alice that night was my first. But I was okay with that because I'd never seen the point in dating anyone since I was old-fashioned and my heart was set on her.

Checking my watch, I noted that Alice was finished with her classes for the day. I lobbed a silent prayer that she'd come find me. I missed her.

Funny thing. Moments later, I felt her and her frustration before I saw her.

She sat down next to me and dropped her bag between her feet.

"What're you reading now, Major?" I wondered if she was aware that she still carried herself like a ballerina. Her graceful movements pulled at something in my chest.

"_A Confederate Girl's Diary_."

Arms crossed, Alice sighed, and I could practically _hear _her pouting. "Of course you are. It's not like you ever read about anything else..." she trailed off.

I marked my place and closed my book, giving her my full attention. "I'm a history major. What exactly is botherin' you, Alice?"

"Nothing."

I waited. She'll be ready to spill her guts in 3... 2... 1...

"We've been going slow for two weeks now. You haven't kissed me since the first time. I'm not sure if we're dating or just awkward best friends that kissed in college once. Do you actually like me, or are you just being nice? And I'm have such strong déjà vu right now."

"Alice." I took her hand and laced my fingers through hers.

"Yes?" Her eyes were glued to our hands.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the day I met you."

She blushed, continuing to study the palm of my hand and tracing the lines there with the pads of her fingers.

"I've also noticed you're not usually interested in guys more than a couple weeks, and I don't want to end up as one of 'em."

Her head came up at this, and she looked me squarely in the eye. The panic was back.

"This is different," she started. A blush was starting to rise from her pretty little collarbones. "I like the attention I get from guys, but you're one of my best friends. I just never thought about you that way before Dottie mentioned it."

"Look, Alice, I didn't say that to make you feel bad. I'm glad you're experiencing college life and figurin' yourself out. I can be patient. But I'm going to be busy with school for a while longer, and I don't want to be a distraction to you, either. That's why I want to go slow for now."

She huffed and moved a little away from me. "I hate that you're the most patient man on the planet."

I just chuckled as I reopened my book. The sun was shining as we settled into our comfortable, companionable silence. I lost myself in my studies, and she threw herself into her drawings. After several minutes I saw her reach for her colored pencils out of the corner of my eye.

"What have you got going on over there today?"

"Just some sketches for my art class."

"May I?" I reached for her notebook. She always had one with her—always had as long as I'd known her. She'd bring it to me every time I was home from college and ask me a million questions as I looked through it. When she was fourteen she went through a horse phase, then a charcoal phase, then a stint of manga. Her current fixation was fashion. Her drawings had been steadily improving, her outfits, colors and textures more outrageous as time went on.

I flipped back a few pages and found the mohawk and jeans look she'd been sporting a couple weeks ago. _Peter, _I noted internally. A faceless emo girl with a slicked down bob, skinny jeans and Chucks greeted him from the page before. _Ben. _A cheerleader. _Mike._ Nude lips, lots of cleavage, short skirt. _James._

"Darlin', did it ever occur to you that maybe you don't need to dress like someone else for a guy?" I handed the book back to her. I'd seen enough.

"What are you talking about? I don't do that." She snatched the notebook out of my hand and stuffed it back in her bag.

"Oh, really? What about that time you wore those fake tattoo stockings for the guy that said you'd look better with ink? Or the time I had to sneak around the back of your house to talk to you through the window when your Daddy grounded you for dying your hair blue? I reckon that was for the band dude trolling the high school."

She was standing in front of me now, red as a tomato and seething. "Jasper Whitlock, take it back!"

"I won't, darlin'," I said calmly from my bench. "I won't sugarcoat the truth for you. You're better than that."

"UGH!" She turned on her heel and stomped away.

The sigh that escaped my lips sounded pathetic even to my own ears. Needless to say, the carpool home for spring break a few days later was quiet. I didn't see her all weekend. No texts from her, either. By Tuesday, I had all my homework done and Mama was breathing down my neck to mow the lawn. It was warm out today, and it didn't take me long to develop a hankering for Mama's sweet tea.

Pulling up my wife beater to wipe my brow, I noticed Alice standing on the back steps, holding a glass filled with ice in one hand and a full pitcher of tea in the other. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on me, and I realized she was staring at my chest. I couldn't help the blush that set my ears on fire. I straightened my shirt as discreetly as possible and put the mower away.

I made my way back across the yard and stood before her. "Miss Alice," I greeted her and accepted the glass from her hand. "Thank you."

Her wide eyes were still on me, and I waited for her to speak as I drained my glass and poured myself another.

"Everything okay?" It wasn't like her to be _this _quiet.

She nodded as I looked at her a moment, taking in her appearance. Her makeup was light, she had on a pair of those skin tight things that girls wore under their skirts, and her hair was pinned up.

"You look nice in your flowy skirt and your silky blue shirt."

That seemed to break her of her muteness. "Thank you. Can we talk?"

"Sure thing. Let me go in and clean up a bit, and I'll come find you on the porch swing?"

"Ok," she said with a small smile.

I double-timed it upstairs to my room, washed up and changed, before heading back downstairs.

"Jasper." I rounded the stairs at the sound of Mama's voice. "Make sure you mind your manners."

"Of course, Mama," I said with my most charming smile and headed out the front door.

Alice was already swinging and wringing her hands. I sat down next to her and waited.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted last week. You were right, and it stung and I didn't like it."

_That's what you're worrying about?_ "It's all right, Alice. I forgive you." I moved to put my arm around her, but she turned to me instead.

"No, it's not all right, Major. I was being childish and silly. And that's not who I want to be."

"Okay."

"And I've been drawing since then and I made this outfit Friday night and I've been sewing all weekend and Mom keeps asking if everything is okay even though she's happy I'm finally making use of her sewing machine and stuff and I keep having déjà vu when I'm drawing and cutting fabric and I just can't shake the feeling that this is something I'm, like, _supposed _to be doing."

I couldn't help but grin at her when she finally took a breath. "That's awesome, doll. It looks like you did a good job. You look happy and inspired." _And like your old self, the one I fell in love with. _

"I don't know what happened. It's like I needed permission to like myself or something. I woke up feeling really excited and like I finally had a purpose. Does that even make sense?"

"Of course it does. Sometimes He nudges us along our path through someone else's words."

"On one hand, I just feel like a huge weight was lifted off me. On the other, I still feel like an idiot. I can't believe I let myself become that boy-crazy girl. I mean, I wore hemp jewelry for Bobby! It doesn't get much more desperate than that. Ew." She shuddered, and I just laughed.

"That wasn't one of your better transformations." Alice punched me in the arm for that one. "So what's next for you? Are you going to take over the fashion world now?"

"Shoes! I need to learn to make shoes. But for now, I have to get back home for dinner. Thanks for talking, Jasper. Sometimes I think I'd be so lost without you."

I sobered then. Something about the way she was looking at me made my blood run hot, and I didn't ever want her to leave.

Better give her a reason to stay.

"Do you have to go home right now?" I leaned toward her gently. Her eyes darkened ever so slightly as she scooted closer to me.

My left hand reached up, cupping her face just under her ear, and I traced her cheekbone and her jaw with my thumb while taking in her beautiful eyes. How many times had I dreamed of doing this? Her eyes closed just before I placed my lips to hers. Her hair was silky, she smelled like sunshine, and her lips were soft and inviting.

Her little hands clutched my shirt and pulled me closer to her. I couldn't contain the groan as I kissed her again. "Alice," I whispered, pulling away slightly. She'd have none of it and kissed me again. "Slow," I said in between kisses. She sighed against me then. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me, resting my chin on top of her head, trying to pull myself together before I lost my head.

"Darlin'." I paused to clear my throat. It sounded gravelly in my ears. "I fear if we keep going I'll want to explore your mouth farther than is socially acceptable on Mama's front porch."

She giggled and sat up with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Your voice is all growly. That's kinda hot."

I got up, taking her hand to help her out of the swing. Walking her to the steps, I placed a kiss on her knuckles before handing her off to the railing so she could make her way home. She turned around to smile at me a couple times as she walked down the street.

"Well, I'll be," Mama said from behind me. "It's about time."

Hands in pockets, I turned to show her the smile that felt like it was a country mile wide.

"Better go put on your running shoes and burn off some of that energy before your Daddy gets home."

"Mama, are you smirking at me?"

She answered me with a wink and a pat on my cheek.

I inhaled deeply, feeling like life was just beginning.

A new goal set in my mind, I was determined to do my best and make something of myself. I began taking on extra jobs to save every penny I could. School was paid for, so I was able to focus on work and my grades.

Finally, after three years, I had saved enough for a diamond and a little house to call my—I mean _our_—own. Alice didn't know any of that, of course. In secret, I asked Mr. Brandon to join me for coffee one afternoon. He was a good man, proud of the things I'd accomplished and of the plans I hoped for as if he were my own father. I got his blessing that day, and I became the happiest man to walk the earth.

It's been four years, two months and one day since that first real kiss on my Mama's porch. Alice graduated a month ago, and we were married yesterday. She has an internship for some famous fashion designer in New York lined up for the fall. She's been nearly vibrating with excitement over the whole thing. And I couldn't be more proud of her.

I have a book coming out around the same time, and my dissertation is in the bag. I'm so close to receiving my Ph.D. that my friends are already calling me Professor.

But most importantly, I am forever bound to the little beauty at my side. I can't help but grin. She stirs then, as if our weird psychic connection is telling her I'm thinking of her.

"Good morning, Major."

I kiss her soundly.

_Mine._

"Well, then," she says sleepily. "A girl could get used to that."

"There's much more where that came from, darlin' wife."

She sighs and looks up at me. "Did you ever imagine this is how life would turn out?"

"Yes, ma'am. I prayed for it every day. I knew it would happen eventually."

She yawns and stretches like a little kitten. "You did? I wish you had told me when I was being stupid."

"Well, honey. With some people, if they don't know, you can't tell 'em."


End file.
